


If I Knew You Were Comin' I'd've Baked A Cake

by vampiremiw



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Bara Sonic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cake, Chef AU, Cooking, Crossover, F/F, Feasts, Found Family, M/M, Proposals, Refrigerator, Royalty, Seme Sonic, Sexy Cooking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uke Victor, Yaoi, chef apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: Victor is Sonic's cooking apprentice. But is there something a little more to their relationship?





	1. I Think I Need A New Heart

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH I'M BACK! With another collaboration with my lovely friend Ellen <3<3<3 the same wonderful co-author from our Batman/Rorschach fic UwU
> 
> Ordinary World will be updated soon too! Don't worry~!

Sonic and Victor worked as Chefs in the Hyrole Castle, cooking dinner nightly for Princess Zelda herself. It was Link and Zelda’s eighth anniversory dinner and it was a very special night. Sonic had been working for the royal gfamily of Hyrule for decades now and he was a seasoned chef in the kichens. He was in fact the head master chef of the hyrule castle kitchens. He hada new employee training under him on this night and it was very mportant that his new charge Victor get everything right. Because this was a special night and nothin could go wrong.

The kitdche’sn that night were excpetionally pulcing with energy; all the shef’s and servers and maids and kitchen staff were busy win preporations for the grand evening. Lef tand right, bakers thrusted new loaves into the wide open oven doors. Other bakers sifted flour. Still other shefs were swirling and spinnign through the kitchens, tasting soupds, salads, and meeds. In the center of the throbbing chaos, a towering sponge ten feet high, dripping in moist, lustrous slightly sticky and translucent icingLink had entered the kitchesn earlier that day, spceficaing exactly how the he wanted the night to go. 

Sonic was more stressed than usual on that night amidst the more than usual chaos of the kicthenc. But there was one bright spot in said evening and that was the beatiful Victokro Nikforv. The taller male pactrically skated through the nkictchens smiling brightly at the passing other chegs and servers and maids and kithen staff. Sonic had been taken with the young man since he might him earlier in the year. Sonic was a grizled old chef, weary and seasoned in the ways of thekicken but viktor had made him feel a renenewd interested in hi vigor in his job. He found himself watching constalgnyly over the younger taller white-haired man’s young man’s cholder, constalygny pimpressed by his dedicatingon, spcificity, and damn good cooking sciklls. The young man epsecialyy flourished as abaker, although constoganly covered in flour and oozing icing. He also had a special penchant for frozen food items, like ice cream and really anything involving ice. He had a dramatic flair and always managed to come up with something new and surprirising to insert into his scooking.

Sonic brought himsefl byack to himself, scanning the kitcheghn for his new charge. Instead, his eyes fell on his son, Yurio, peaking out from ounder neath a rolling tray.

“Yugio!” sonic called, shaking his eyes playfully and making his way over to the scoulying boy. “What are you doing to help prepare for the feast grand feat of link and zelda’s eightyth aniversayry feast on this eveningin!”

“Da?” Yurio whined petulantly . “I Am fizing the cart because it was not working.” he shaved a screwdrivinger out form under the tabletop tableclothe that was on top of rolling cart still. “But i’m bad iat it!” tears becan to well hin his eyes.

Before Sonik could say another word,however, a flash a white and Yicktor was crouching by the young small boy. “their  
there there,’ he scrooned, carefulyy grasping the screwdrivinger from thee boyi. “You ju were so clsoe! Here, let me see,” he replied, taking the screwdriver from the boy. He slithereed next to the boy, fidning the loose screw and in the rolling cart and he fixed it.

Sconic gazd in wonder. Good with tools, too! “Well done, young charge Victo! That was quite a Victory!”

Victor bluzshed.

Sanic imagined what victor would look like of blushing underneath of him in his bed

“Приве́т!~~” Victor sturttered, taking sonics’ oustreatched hand. “Thank you for helping me to the to stand! That was very bounteous of you!”

“Ey?” sanoic request ed, cocking his head to a one side. “No probleam deal.”  
Yurio groaned in disgust at the antics of the two olde r men. “Охуеть “ the smaller blondee boy catechized watchfully. “We have work to do here and you two are doing it hooyóvo>”

“Hahaha “ Victor laughed knowingly. He patted Yurio graciously on the head. “Than k you for your help twith the cart I am glad we could get it fixed before the grand feast tonight.” “Yes>” Soni c said, looking down at his own vry large shoes. He wondered if Victorr knew the saying hte what they said about men with large feet. He hoped he did because in his said case it was verytrue.

“Yurioo my boy, run along and help the them over there with the cake that they are making!” Sonnic enjoined temptuously. 

“Заткнись, иди на хуй, Cyka blyat,” stated yuroi blandly. “Drochit.” He ran off tho join the other bakers working on the cake.

“Ha ha ha children, am i right?” Sonic said. Vicktor smiled sadly as he watched the blondboi run off to join the other bakers working on the cake. “I suppose you must be since you are the one with child reaering knowledge here in this group that includes you and myself.” Victor implied.

“SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIC!!!” a the lamentation rent the air like a shot from an arrow bow. Saonic spun on the spot, nearly knocking yivctor over. He caught him just in time, cradling his head in his arms as he thrust his other arm to the ground, catching them both. He felt yVictoers’ soft, pale blonde, almost white, tendrils of hair beneath underneath his fingers and sighed. So soft, he thought taking a deep wiff.

“S-sognic sempai,” dribbled victer, coaught off-guard. Their eyes met, so close to the ground . they stayed their for a moment, too incampuclated by their own moment world. “Я хочу, чтобы ты мог трахнуть меня папочкой” Victor though, in russian just in case sonic could hear his thoughts. He was so in love with sonic and his thoughts about it were so loud in his own head that he feared that maybe the other male could hear them too if in fact sonic in his head was also in love with victor as cvicotr was in love with himt.

The two male man guys casually glanced upwards , to the origin of the original noise that had surprised them intot this awkewrd situtation. Luink pirnce of Hyroole, domintated above them, a quizzaical expressio n upon his regal youthfull beautifuyl lovely, haunting face. “Whateth in the goddess’ names art thou both accomplishing below there, wot?” he asked sardonically.

The two men who were secretly in love with each other, sonic shuffled awkwardly to his feet. Grasping victoers’ hand and helping him to youis feet. “Appologees, your grazece,”, w were surirpiesed by your seudden entrance into the kitchens of the castle whicinn in which we weork, you highness.”

“Indeed, appologies, Нам очень жаль,” Wicter nodded ptently. 

Link understood noddingly, sharing a sidelong glance with Yurio, who knew that the two, the blue haried and the white haired men, were in love with each other. “Sugoi,” Link murmered. How is the caké and the preperations going for the celebration?” he hasked, reinging his hands nervously. “I want everythign to be perfect. I am going to propose to the lady Zeldé tonight.”

THe kitchens broke out in apploause! A gouerous celebration was the to be had! However, sonick raised his gloved hands for quiet, shacking his had gleefully. “Everone, coalm down; your grace,” he turend to link, “don’t worry, you’re already married.”

Links’ yees extended to their fiullest extand. “SOINC!” he cried, throughing himself into the blue haired hedgehog’s arms. “You’ve saved me an emprabbarestment!”  
“No problem, ur grace!” Sonic wise-cracked, giving his royal majesty the king link a thumbs up of the highest order.

 

Sonic remembered his duti of making sure that the preparations for the dinner of feasting of that night were going well. He went made his way over to where Yurio was working on maiking the dripping moist delicious looking cake, which Sonic would not wait to dip his tonuge into later when it was finished. “Yuoirio my son.’ Sonic announced. “His how is this cakecoming along?”

“Я не знаю” Yuroio augmented gravely.   
Sonic nodded. He could not always understand what the boy was saying, but he knew that despite yurio’s temper whe always did his best and he made rather very delicious cakes as a by product o f this.

Victor was working now on the main dish for the dinner which would be ready soon for the feast of Link and Zelda’s ninth anniversary. Sonic came and stood behind him. He loved to watch the taller man work, the wayhhis muscles moved as he stirred the pot of wate.r. The cooking uniforms obscured his gorgoeous form somewhat but that just left more to the imagininaton. The main course was a play on the famous russian dish, Ratalloiiue (not to be mistaken for Ratatouille, like the movie). First you turn the stove on (unfortunatley, hyrule did not have electrecity, so they lit a fire under the stove top. Then, place a pot of bowling water onto the stove top to boil. Once the water has set, place carrots, cauliflaower, sliced egglplant, chopped zucciinnii, dized желтый сквош (russian vegetable), and a cup of katsudon piroshky. Bring the pot of water to boil then, add flour or similar as a thickening agent (NOT SUGAR).

Victor was just reaching for the final ingredeient when victor when soninca came behind him to stand.”S-sonic.” Victor says blushing profusely. “I wasn’ t expecting you .”

“A student should always expect his master.” Sonic opines. :Even when he elast expects it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh Really” Victor said.

“It’s true,” Snic whispered iconoclastically. “I thought it was one of the first lessons that I taught to you, but maybe you need a reminder?”  
“Oh Sonic Senpai!~” Victor “I always love to learnfrom you.”  
“Hmm.” Sonic purrd, learning in closer to snake a hand around victor’s waste. “Perhaps you need a refresher lessson.”  
“OH.” the younger mail whined.  
“Why don’t you come meet me in the refrigerator when you’re done with cooking with theis stew~~~” he explamptidated. “We wouldnt want this to burn now would we?”

Victor yessed, his bobbing head verisimilar to a nudging goat. Zonic remurned to his work, tsating this dish, sniffffing that, commenting here and there, epxalining to Link who silently walked beside him, as he did. Link watched Sonic quietly, not saying a word as was his custom, as Sonic showed him through the kitchens. Kitchen staff waved and bowed and kurtisied as they pasted.

“Weel, he the pokey haired hedgeman squeeled, turning to the princely, “are you satisifed with how the the preprationers are going for the big feast for your fest with zeldar?”

Link nodded.

As link departed, the blueman revolved on the psot, finding his young vitoctr’s eyes with his own eyes. Theyir eyes met. He could see the longing in his eyes, sparkling like the sprinkles being tossed ferouciously onto the ckae, lightly. Sonic gestured vaguely to the cold room because they did not have frezzer s back in hyriles time, murmmurring to one of the kitcehn staff maids that he would bein the freezer.

He goes cautiously up to the Victor man and takes his long beautioufl fingered hand into his own small gloved hand of his own. “Victor my love it is time.” He digresses. He takes Victor’s hand and leads him through the pulsing vibrating hum of the kitchens off the to the side where the refrigerator is. They go into the refrigerator and then close the door behind themseles so that they are not interrupted. Sonic takes Victor’s hand and presses a kiss to his palm.

“Oh Soniv” the younger man maons as sonic kissed his hand. “I have weighted fo r this moment for so long and now that it is truly happening, i cannot blieve it is really happening, Да, немного .”  
Sonic lifted his noses toto victor, jently carressing his cheek. Victro melted under sanic’s touch, pressing their forheads passionately together. Taking victor’s waist in his hand, sonick pulls victor closer, feeling their hips close the gap between their hips. They begin to smooch, the heat of their passhion keeping them warm against the tamperature of the cold room. Sonic moved closer, forcing victor up against a wall of frozen ice lbocks; he wriggled his gloved hand under yvictoer’s apron, softly stroking his firm chest. Victor panted impatiently, gripping sonic’s spikey hair and licking his cheek forecfully. Sonic continued his fondling of victors skin which felt like solid muscle under skin like stretched cotton sheets. Zanik ripped off his gloves, kissing every inch of yictore’s that he could reach with his aching lips. Victor assisted him in romoving his apron, unbuttoning his shirt, and unbelting his troucshers. 

The ice box rose around them, cold and dark and moist. The walls were lined with gigantic cakes of ice, waiting patiently for the end of their days, the walls were coated in sawdust to insulate the tender surroundings of the lovers’ gettaway. If the walls could see, they would blush at the eagerness of the hedgehog and the man’s ecstasy. Victor sighed lovingly, allowing sonic’s bleu fingers to seperate his trousers from his legs. 

sonics hands worked their way back up victors legs to grab at his awaiting butt. “Oh Sonic-Spenia~” Victor quivered he learned his head back against the dusty wall of the cold room,   
“Get down on your knees.” sonic pined.

Victor gladly did as he was instruceted and sonic was so aroused at this that his dick poppedout because hedgehogs have retractable penisses.

VThe younger male gladly gulped down sonics cock into his awaiting mouth. Sonci reached out to tangle his vfingers into the other males tendrils of hair that fell so beaitifulyy across his face as he sucked onto socnic ‘s member.  
“Alright its time now” Sonic said. He was getting onto th his old age now and sometimes he had a harder time getting it up than he used to be but he was fully erect now because how could yo u not be after receving a blowjob from none of other than the world famous victor niriforov? “Go onto the ckae.”

In the corner of the cold room was another very large cake that Yurio had made earlier in the day as practice for the real cake that was made that evening for the feast that evening. The other male released Sonic’s length from his mouth and he went to lie down against the cake. The frosting worked ints way into his hair and sonic had never seen a more beaitufl site than the man before him spread across this fine patisserie. Sonic climbed to on top of him.

Sonic kissed victor passionly, caresing his face tenderly with his ungloved hand which was an infrequent sight indeed. Victor was not sure if he had ever foreseen it before.But Victor was even more sure of what he had never seen which was Sonic on top of him, Sonic’s face above him in the dim light ofthe cold room. It was a more incredible site than he ever could have imagined over him as he lay back on the sticky sponginess of the aforementioned cake. “Oh Sonic hh you are so sexy~~” Victor keened in agony as sonic started to rumble against him.

“Этот мужчина платит за всё~”

Sonic inserted himself into vitor’s butt and the taller man moaned as sonic fucked him into the cake. “Oh Sonic Senpai i’ts so good!” Victor spieled timidly. Sonic pounded onto him as victor grasped at the cake, big chunky pieces coming off in his fingers which then fell onto the floor. They both cume and it intermingles with the icing, making a big sticky mess all over the place which then freezes because they are in the cold room.

“You were stupendous vitya,” remarks Songic delicately “Absolutely prodigious.”  
“Thank you, Мышонок,” Victor whispered demurely, blushing as he looks up at Sonicc through his eyelashes.

They dress hurriedly and hurry back out to the rest of the kitchen, hoping that no one has missed them. Yurio is woriking on putting the finishing touched on the other cake for tonights’ feast. Sonic and Victur scurried to oposite sides of the kitchen, although teyh met each others’ eyes every so often across the heads of the other kitcheen cooking baking chef staff, love in each retina.

They finished the dinner and Link came in to announce that that it was tiem for the feast to commence happening . So they brought the dinner in to the guests at the feast and Link and Zelda were so happy and everyone loved the cake. All in all it Too k The Cake.


End file.
